


Why You Don't Wear High Heels on a Monster Hunt

by MichaelaLoell



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelaLoell/pseuds/MichaelaLoell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please put me down, it's just a sprained ankle!"</p>
<p>A short Dipifica oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why You Don't Wear High Heels on a Monster Hunt

“Please put me down, it’s just a sprained ankle!"  Pacifica Northwest piped from her current position in the arms of one Dipper Pines.  He was carrying her bridal-style out of the woods, where they had been hunting after a particularly rowdy group of fairies.  Despite what one may think, they really can pack a punch when provoked.

Dipper shook his head, a small smile spreading across his lips.  "No can do, Princess, we wouldn't want you hurting yourself even more than you already have."

Pacifica huffed.  "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she asked irately.

Dipper feigned shock.  "What?  Me?  Never.  Just because you didn't listen to me when I told you not to wear high heels on a monster hunt...."

"Uh huh, there it is."  Pacifica crossed her arms.  She then turned her head to call over Dipper's shoulder.  "Mabel, why is your brother such a smartass?"

Mabel, who was trailing slightly behind the pair, shrugged.  "Can't tell ya Paz, I've been wondering the same thing for years."

Pacifica huffed again, shifting in Dipper's arms.  "Twisted my ankle, lost one of my favorite shoes, and gotten sassed off to by the nerd-lord supreme.  This day just keeps getting better.”  She then sighed.  “Seriously, I can walk by myself, you don't have to carry me."

"Well...what if I want to?" Dipper asked.

Surprised, Pacifica glanced up.  She could tell that the question had meant to come across as smooth, but the blush that was quickly blooming across Dipper's face pretty much ruined that effect.  "Oh," she said, not sure what else to say.  "Well, I guess I can stay like this, then."  She looked down, a blush of her own starting to color her cheeks.

A slightly awkward silence followed for a short while before Mabel shouted from behind, "Oh my gosh, just kiss already!"

"Mabel!" Dipper snapped, turning to look at his sister, face fully red now.  Pacifica simply laughed, not surprised at the frankness of her friend at all.  She pulled herself up and quickly pecked Dipper on the cheek before settling herself back down into his arms.  Mabel let out an excited squeal at the contact, not actually expecting her order to give results.

Dipper stood there, momentarily stunned.  "Um, I..." he stammered, unsure of how to react.

Pacifica shrugged.  "Just giving the people what they want," she said with a smirk.

"You should kiss her back, bro!" Mabel whispered loudly.  Dipper glared at her.

"I don't need romance advice from my sister, thanks!" he hissed.  However, when he turned back to Pacifica he planted a small kiss on the top of her head.

Despite her sly grin, Pacifica was blushing madly.  "Romance advice, huh?" she asked.

Dipper smiled awkwardly.  "Well, yeah, I mean, if you'd like that?" he stammered.

Pacifica's sly grin softened a bit to a more sincere one.  "Yeah, I think I would."

Just then they were interrupted once again by Mabel, only this time she seemed more worried than mischievous.  "Uh, guys?  Hate to break up the moment, but I think the fairies are back!"  She pointed behind them, where a swarm of tiny winged people could be seen angrily buzzing towards them through the trees.

"Oh, come on!" Dipper exclaimed, before quickening his pace and taking off into as fast of a run as he could with the heiress in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, well there's my first Gravity Falls fanfiction! I hope it was alright and that everyone was in character. If you liked it please remember to leave kudos, and if you have any comments don't be shy to speak up!


End file.
